


shame(less)

by deadgirldancer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Camboy Baekhyun, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys, baekhyun in chokers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgirldancer/pseuds/deadgirldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He posts videos on the internet for money, but what is a penniless student supposed to do?</p><p>Dedicated to the Thotland GC, I love you hoes and to Emma for putting up with my shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Does Good

He jolts awake, body stiff from sleeping at an awkward angle bent over the table. He rubs his face, forcing himself further into consciousness, running his fingers through his hair, a colour akin to candy floss. He pauses to yawn, even though he’s literally just woken up from a nap. Ah, the perils of being a student.

Baekhyun looks down at the masses of research scattered on the table in front of him, for one assignment or other. No longer able to fathom the words etched on the paper—it might as well be written in a different language—he starts to pack away his things.

He’s been here for hours. He peers around the library, most patrons having left a while ago for the sake of the weekend, so almost vacant. He pauses his packing, opting for his phone instead.

Baekhyun scrolls through Twitter for a moment before realising he needs his headphones. He shoves them into his ears impatiently, wanting to get back to the video he’s found. His eyes are fixed on the screen, needy moans and harsh grunts filling his ears. His expression is trained so it doesn’t expose the fact he’s watching porn, virtually in public. The fact makes his cock stir in his jeans.

He palms himself, rolling his hips, causing friction, working himself up. He imagines himself in the video. He bites his lip, a whimper threatening to tear its way from his throat. The video ends, but its done its job. Baekhyun’s hard.

Baekhyun switches apps. This one is a porn app, Baekhyun has a channel on said app. He posts videos for money, but what is a penniless student in debt supposed to do? Get a sugar daddy? That’s too much of a hassle; and some get fucking invasive. Why not just post videos that people pay to see? There, much easier. Baekhyun decides the charge, and honey, he doesn’t come cheap. Pun intended.

He puts the other headphone into position, the microphone near his mouth. With a final glance round at the computers, books and vacant tables, he presses the _Broadcast_ button. He continues to palm himself, sighing every so often as the viewers start to trickle in. He pans over the room, showing that he’s in a public place. That’ll pick up interest. Baekhyun smirks.

He starts to wiggle out of his jeans, pulling at the fly, tugging his pink cock out of his boxers. The camera’s trained on the action. His fingers curl around himself, pace starting off slow. Precum beads at the slit, he uses it to make the slide easier. He sighs again, purposefully breathy. Needy. That’s what they like.

Baekhyun would be lying if he said he didn’t get off on this too. In the beginning it was weird and depraved but Baekhyun had slowly succumbed to his desires, depraved or not.

He focuses the camera on the head as he presses his nail just into his slit. He squirms, breath catching in his chest. He pushes out a moan between clenched teeth. His thumb and forefinger work over the head, Baekhyun bucks his hips up, getting impatient with himself. But he needs to draw this out for as long as possible. More viewers equals more money.

He pauses to pull up his shirt, exposing his torso. He casually caresses the skin, they like that too. He whimpers, his cock curving and hanging heavy on its own will. He takes hold of it again, hand working faster.

He forces out a whisper. “Baby wants to cum. I want to cum. Please let me cum.”

The comment notifications explode. Baekhyun ignores them, solely focusing on his release. He arches in his chair, voice coming out in pants as quiet as he can make them. He could get caught. Spots dot his vision as he climaxes. Hot cum stains the part of his torso that’s exposed, it trickles. He sighs, this time, contented.

He swipes two fingers across his skin, smearing cum onto them. He brings them to his lips and sucks them clean, loud enough for the microphone to pick it up.

“Did baby do good? I wasn’t caught. I promise.”

_End Broadcast._

—

Kyungsoo drops his bag, closing his dorm room door behind him with a click. He sighs, letting out the week’s frustrations out with a breath. As if that would solve any of it. He boots up his laptop and it whirs awake. He grabs a drink from his bag, cracking it open before sitting down in his office chair.

Kyungsoo idly scrolls through his Tumblr for a while, killing time even though he’s fully aware that he has an assignment to finish. It’s the weekend, he can finish it tomorrow. Kyungsoo—the master of procrastination.

He leans back in his chair, eyes skyward, connecting with the ceiling. Fuck, he is so bored. It’s Friday night, he could go out with friends, but their only concern would be to get wasted—boring. He keeps scrolling, until the blue of the website becomes too unbearably dull.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo has a spark of inspiration. He clicks the search bar and starts to type an address, which pops up immediately, suggesting he visits this site often.

The screen goes black, lethargically loading the page. Shitty university WIFI. Links to videos appear, WIFI now willing to cooperate. Kyungsoo never thought he’d ever pay for porn, there’s perfectly good content on social media sites. But there’s this one channel he loves. But you have to pay to access it. The person running the channel isn’t what Kyungsoo would call a _porn star_ , more like a cam boy. Someone who does it as a hobby, or for fun. But he’s captivating, skin just waiting to be marked. Lips ready to be sucked on with his own. Body lithe and willing, eager to please, eager to cum. Ready to be claimed, to be dominated.

His mouse traces around the page idly as Kyungsoo decides what to watch. It occurs to Kyungsoo that he needs headphones. He scrambles to find a pair. He doesn’t want his neighbours in his dorm knowing he watches porn. Not that it’s unusual, it’s just _embarrassing_.

Jamming the headphones into the jack and his ears, he chooses a link. One he revisits often, he’d be self-conscious to admit. The video buffers and Kyungsoo restrains himself by not immediately shoving his hand into his boxers.

The body fills the screen, camera poised from the mouth down. He has such a pretty mouth. He’s sitting on his bed and the laptop he’s using to film himself just in front of him. What should we call him? Baby?

Baby has his legs pulled close to his chest, pastel pink thigh-high socks pulled over the knees. He gnaws on his bottom lip, almost absently. There’s a thin silk choker lining his throat, black; in contrast with his socks. He whines, as if he’s already aching for something to fill him up. Slowly, he starts to open his legs, as if coy, his pink cock now on display, curving up to his abdomen. Baby reaches down to start fisting his cock, his grip loose, teasing almost.

A shaky breath fills Kyungsoo’s ears but he doesn’t give in, whereas in the past he most certainly has. Baby reaches for something offscreen, Kyungsoo watches the motions, as if Baby is slicking a toy up. Sure enough, a toy is brought on screen. A clear, glittery dildo with a dark pink gem set in its base.

Baby doesn’t breach himself with it yet though, he teases by reaching to his rim and circling his fingers before pressing inside himself, releasing a small gasp. Kyungsoo watches as Baby clenches around his fingers.

Kyungsoo’s hand flies to his jeans, palming himself. _No, not yet_.

Baby picks up the toy and slicks it with the fingers that had been inside himself not even seconds before. He grabs hold of his own thigh, kneading the flesh as if someone were there doing it for him. His lips part, his chest heaves. He presses the head to his entrance, _teasing again_.

Kyungsoo grits his teeth, if he was there, there would be no teasing—well, if only to make him squirm and beg for it.

The toy breaches him finally and Baby releases a shaky breath, his skin turning pink with a flush. He rolls his hips, sighing as the toy goes deeper. Baby’s legs fall further apart. He bites his lip. “You feel so big, Daddy.”

Kyungsoo rips at the fly of his jeans, finally shoving his hand into his boxers, fingers circling his cock. Fuck, he’s hard. He uses his precum to make the slide easier. “ _Oh shit_.” He breathes. If he’s not careful, he’s going to cum very soon.

Baby leans back so he can work the toy faster, fucking himself open. Needy breaths and pants fall from Baby’s lips, the flush seeping to his chest. If only Kyungsoo could _mark_ him. Fuck.

Baby shifts again so he can caress the skin of his bare torso, fingers ghosting over a nipple. “Oh Daddy.” He reaches to his neck, dragging his nails to paint his skin such pretty colours.

Kyungsoo rolls his hips to meet the jerks of his hand, pace growing faster with every word uttered from Baby’s lips. He growls, closer, _closer_.

Baby places two fingers into his mouth as if he _needs to be filled_ but he still keeps pace with the dildo in his ass. His hand falls so he can lean back again, moans getting increasingly louder, needy and desperate. “Oh right _there_ , Daddy.”

Kyungsoo bites his lip, eyes trained on the screen, watching the way Baby clenches around the toy, the way he throws his head back, exposing the column of his throat. A sob tears its way from Baby’s throat—Kyungsoo knows he’s close now. Baby’s cock twitches, milking itself of cum, splattering his torso with it.

Kyungsoo follows soon after, his own cum dirtying his hand, groaning with relief. His chest heaves, stated but a little dazed from his orgasm.

The video’s not over yet. Baby pulls the dildo out with a whimper before he wipes the two fingers that were in his mouth across his stomach, slicking them up with his cum. He moves his fingers lower, back to his entrance, pushing his fingers inside. Baby sighs with the feel of something inside him again. He bites his bottom lip again. “Did you enjoy the show, Daddy?”

The screen goes black.


	2. Baby in my Head

Kyungsoo has resorted to finishing his assignments in the lecture hall— _ smart move there, Kyungsoo _ . The Master of procrastination has been promoted to the King of procrastination. Luckily, this assignment is for the seminar after the lecture. 

He scribbles as fast as he can. He’s the only person in the lecture hall at the moment but if his professor appears, he’s in the shitter. 

Kyungsoo hears the door open just as he’s writing the concluding paragraph. A throat clears behind him. “That better not be your assignment, Mr Do.”

“Of course not, Professor.” Kyungsoo lies, casually moving to cover the sheets of paper with his chest.  _ Smooth. _

His professor gives him a look before walking over to the front of the room to prepare for the lecture. 

More students begin to filter in, Kyungsoo catches a glimpse of candy floss hair but doesn’t see the person’s face. 

Kyungsoo’s friend, Jongin sits down next to him, smile bright as he takes out his things. “That assignment was pure torture. Why did we elect to take this? Why did anyone elect to take this?” 

Kyungsoo shrugs. “I don’t know.” 

“Did you finish it?”

“Just.”

Jongin frowns but he could tell Kyungsoo wasn’t in a very talkative mood today, which he sometimes was. Jongin moves away after spotting Sehun. 

Kyungsoo is appreciative—he isn’t in a social mood today—he’s too tired. He sinks in his chair, pen poised lazily on a page of his notebook, half-ready to start taking notes. The lecture drags. 

Fucking hell, how long has it been? Kyungsoo rubs his face, utterly bored out of his skull. He checks his phone—apparently it’s been fifty eight minutes. It feels so much longer than that. 

His posture in his chair worsens, head leaning against the backrest. He can't focus on the work so naturally his mind drifts. His mind supplies him with the idea of Baby—you know where this is going—on his knees, eyes shut and lips around his cock. 

Kyungsoo feels blood start to rush south, his cock hardening at the thought. 

He keeps daydreaming, if it were real, he'd reach down and fist his fingers into Baby's hair and he'd thrust his hips up, further into his mouth. 

_ Oh _ . What if it was public? During this lecture? Underneath Kyungsoo’s desk? Kyungsoo would grit his teeth, trying not to make any sound; but that would be difficult, considering the way Baby would be flicking his tongue and hollowing his cheeks around him. 

Baby would groan around his dick because of how thick it is. They'd be so close to getting caught but that would only serve to turn them on more. 

Kyungsoo would peer under his desk to see how well Baby was taking his dick. He thrust again just to see tears collect in the corners of Baby’s eyes.  _ So good, Baby _ .

Kyungsoo would empty himself and Baby would swallow it all. He'd pull out just to see the last droplet cling to his Baby's lip. 

“Mr Do?” 

Kyungsoo jolts in his seat, sitting bolt upright. His professor staring him down and hovering over Kyungsoo’s desk like a vulture.

“Sir?” Kyungsoo says, meeting his gaze as calmly as possible even though his heart is pounding against his rib cage. 

“Are you with us, Mr Do?” 

“Yes, sir.”

The professor nods shortly before moving away to another part of the room. His mouth curls with distaste before clearing his throat. “The seminar has been postponed. I hope you've all written enough notes to remind yourselves of the material I've just discussed. I'll collect your assignments in and you may go.” 

Kyungsoo bolts after giving in his assignment, barely looking at Jongin and Sehun on his way out. He balls his hoodie up conveniently over his boner as he navigates his way back to his dorm room. Now Kyungsoo has some time kill, what is worthy of his time? 

He drops his hoodie and his bag the moment he steps into his room. He tears at his fly and pulls his out his phone from his pocket before he falls onto his bed. Fuck, he’s so hard right now. 

His phone is faster loading the page he frequents often. He furrows his brow. There’s a new video? 

“Fuck.” He says, frustratedly. There was a live broadcast three nights ago. And he missed it. Kyungsoo fucking missed it. He reaches over to his bed side table for a spare pair of headphones and puts them in. 

It starts with the camera panning over a public space. “Oh shit.” Kyungsoo groans, he’s so into that. Kyungsoo takes hold of his cock, slowly moving his hand up and down. Baby’s sat in a chair, the head of his cock just visible, pulled out of his boxers. It’s so pink and pretty. The material’s shoved down a little bit more and Baby works himself, using his precum. 

Baby drags his nail lightly through his slit and Kyungsoo stops his hand motions as he feels himself about to lose it, he could have cum just from that, less than a minute in. Baby squirms and his breath sounds unsteady. Baby moans as he shifts his fingers, now just on the head. Baby bucks his hips, whining.

Kyungsoo’s eyes are fixed, they already were but it’s as if he’s zoning out almost, only aware of Baby and his hand around his dick. Baby exposes his torso to the camera and what Kyungsoo would give to have the chance at marking and claiming him. 

Baby’s voice is rough as he whispers, “Baby wants to cum. I want to cum. Please let me cum.”

“ _ Oh fuck _ .” Kyungsoo repeats, his hand working faster on himself. Baby’s pants fill his ears and  _ shit _ , he’s so close. Baby cums, white splatters his pale torso. It trickles down. “Oh shit.”

Baby’s breathing trembles slightly as he smears his cum onto his fingers and brings them up to his mouth to suck them clean. 

“Did baby do good? I wasn’t caught. I promise.” Baby whispers. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Kyungsoo cums hard. 

His phone vibrates on the bed next to him as Kyungsoo cleans himself up. He gives it a glance. It’s from Jongin.  _ I’m in the library, I’ll give you my notes.  _ Jongin knows Kyungsoo took barely any notes during the lecture. 

_ I’ll be right there _ . Kyungsoo texts back. He gets a reply, but doesn’t look at it—it’s probably Jongin just affirming it. 

He quickly changes his clothes, from black to more, cleaner black. He pulls on his hoodie and grabs his bag, before starting for the library. 

He finds Jongin sitting with Sehun, heads in their notes, expanding on what they already have. Jongin spots Kyungsoo, face breaking out into a smile and calls him over. He drops into a chair opposite them and takes out his notes (or lack thereof) from the lecture. 

“Man, it looks like you’re more behind than I thought.” Jongin says. Sehun watches silently. 

Kyungsoo blinks at him. “Thanks.” 

“Go get a book, because if I just give you my notes they’ll be meaningless to you. It’ll help later if you put the analysis in now. You’ll have a better understanding.” Jongin’s smile doesn’t falter. Sehun nods, giving emphasis to Jongin’s point. 

Kyungsoo blinks again. “Right.” He stands, about to go hunt in the shelves but not before he offers his thanks to Jongin for offering to help. 

It’s quite easy to get lost in these shelves, home to masses of books. Kyungsoo glances at the scrap of paper Jongin gave him with the book’s information on it. Ugh, to find the right one.  He quickly scans the spines, soon moving into the next aisle because his patience is wearing thin. He passes another aisle, jaw set and the scrap of paper crumbling in his palm. He catches a flash of candy floss hair. Pauses. 

He’s seen that head of hair before—in today’s lecture. Kyungsoo peers back into the aisle. 

Candy Floss has a slight frame, casting an unobtrusive presence in the stacks as he idly flicks from one volume to the next. Kyungsoo’s frame is broad enough to take up more of the aisle, if he weren’t being rude and spying. His pink hair looks soft and just-washed. There’s something around his neck—

Oh. 

_ Oh _ . 

Kyungsoo’s heart pounds in his chest, body going into fight or flight mode. He retreats into the stacks to hide but so he’s still able to see  _ him _ . A thin black choker is wrapped around his neck, one Kyungsoo is incredibly familiar with. It is identical to the  one Baby wears. But it can’t be him, can it? The probability of it is unfathomable; a university is too mundane for a creature like Baby to be walking within its walls, reading its books, falling asleep in its lectures. Kyungsoo watches as he peeks into a book like it will bite him, pink hair falling into his eyes. 

His brow furrows and he lets out a small frustrated sound. Kyungsoo’s stomach drops.  _ It’s the same _ . Kyungsoo realises, heart pounding faster than before. If he had been a detective, and searching for evidence that this was his Baby—no—not his, just Baby—that this was Baby, then he would have waited to see if he made the same noises that could make him cum. Okay, a horny detective, then.

The next piece of evidence is even more convincing. Candy Floss considers the information inside the book he’s holding. He gives an absent minded whimper. Kyungsoo sucks in a breath, apparently loud enough for Candy Floss to hear because he scans the stacks. Kyungsoo prays to God that he isn’t seen. Another scan and Kyungsoo’s eyes find his mouth. His lips part slightly and Kyungsoo  _ knows _ . This is Baby. No more evidence required. Case dismissed. He knows those lips as if they were his own, the amount of times Kyungsoo’s thought about that mouth on him, begging for him. 

Fuck, he’s found Baby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments would be amazing!! <3  
> Thanks to Emma for beta reading~


	3. Baby in a Collar

Kyungsoo didn’t know what has come over him. 

He moves into the aisle, the same one Baby stands in, still completely oblivious, staring at the pages of his book. 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, trying in vain to steady his pulse that’s thumping in his ears. He closes the space between them, his chest almost completely flush with Baby’s back. Baby straightens. 

”So Baby actually reads in libraries, too.”

Fingers loosen on the book he’s holding and it falls to the ground with a thud. Baby whirls around on his heel, staring into Kyungsoo’s eyes, jaw set and lips in a firm line. “Keep your voice down! We’re in public, and who’re you calling baby?” His normal speaking voice is an addicting cascade of candy corn, so instead of going away like he knows he should, Kyungsoo fights the urge to smile giddily.

He shifts his weight back, considering the smaller. He settles on smirking. “Why not?” Oh shit, did that make him sound creepy? He hopes not. Kyungsoo meant it casually, he doesn’t know what he’s saying. 

“What do you mean, why not? Do I know you?” Baby raises an eyebrow, and Kyungsoo watches in fascination. He’s never seen Baby’s eyes—or eyebrows—before.

“Do Kyungsoo—there, you know me.” He offers his hand, and it looks big and rough next to Baby’s, which flutters nervously without a book to clutch. Baby stares at it. Kyungsoo tries again. “What’s your name?”

“Byun Baekhyun.” Baekhyun looks at him oddly, probably wondering why he offered his name so willingly. He blinks a few times, his gaze lowering and his adam’s apple bobs. 

Kyungsoo’s smirk gets bigger and he crosses his arms across his chest, smugly. “Nice to meet you, Byun Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun’s eyes flash back to his, like fire. “What do you want?”

Kyungsoo quickly scans either side of the aisle, since Baekhyun was so concerned about getting caught. “I want to be your Daddy.” Kyungsoo states it plainly, keeping his voice low and velvety. The words are soft, not to frighten him away. He watches for Baekhyun’s reaction. 

He watches what seems to be conflicting thoughts run through Baekhyun’s mind, they play out through his expression. 

A moment drags by. Kyungsoo is about to speak but Baekhyun cuts him off. “No.” The smaller licks his lips. “I decline, Do Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo bows his head respectfully. “Very well, I understand.” Pauses. “What made you come to that answer?” His voice remains soft, still not wanting to frighten Baekhyun away. He liked their conversation. 

Baekhyun bites his lip. He doesn’t betray himself with giving an answer. 

Kyungsoo gets the feeling he won’t get an answer, but hey, Baekhyun doesn’t owe him anything. He bends down to pick up Baekhyun’s book. “Here—you dropped this.” 

Baekhyun takes it and gives a small smile in the way of thanks. Kyungsoo moves back through the stacks and disappears from Baekhyun’s view. He returns to Jongin’s table. 

“Where’s your book?”

“I couldn’t find it. I got lost,” he lies. 

—

After their meeting, Baekhyun starts seeing Do Kyungsoo everywhere. Their paths cross walking around campus. Turns out they have a lecture and a seminar together, funny how you don’t notice these things until they are pushed right in front of your face. 

Baekhyun does what any other normal person would do. Check out their Twitter account. (He got one of his friends to find his username—he owed him a favour anyway. Thanks, Chanyeol). 

He scrolls, oh it was pretty boring to be honest. Retweets about TV shows Kyungsoo seems to like. A retweet about a new artist coming onto the team of comic book he likes. Anime. No hentai thankfully. It was just a bunch of retweets. Boring. There’s even a cooking video—like who retweets those? Do Kyungsoo apparently. Baekhyun looks at his bio, tapping his lip. There’s a link to his Instagram. Curiosity gets the best of him and he presses the link with the most tentative of touches. 

Okay, so he’s never had someone come up to him before because of his videos. He’d be lying if he said that didn’t unsettle him slightly. But there’s something about Kyungsoo. That was obvious because of how Baekhyun gave him his name so suddenly, he had a compassionate voice, the kind that could lull you to sleep. His eyes were open and non judgemental. He was respectful when he spoke to Baekhyun which he wouldn’t have expected from the majority of his viewership. They always sent comments that made Baekhyun’s skin crawl. 

Did he mind Kyungsoo knowing what he did? 

Obviously he did mind—in part—Baekhyun’s very aware that if he was ever exposed and the university found out, he’d be expelled. The camboy thing was only meant to be temporary. Baekhyun was struggling for money just like everyone else but he found a solution—he also kinda enjoyed it in a kinky way. But university is about making something of yourself. If he’s expelled everything goes to waste. 

The profile loads. Baekhyun taps the button that allows him to scroll through instead of exiting a picture individually. The feed consists of the city that the university is home to and Baekhyun recognises the sights, a small smile forming on his lips. There’s pictures of food, which now that Baekhyun thinks about it, the video he retweeted makes sense. There’s a picture of Kyungsoo with someone Baekhyun doesn’t know. It has the tag #family so Baekhyun assumes it’s his brother. Baekhyun’s just thankful Kyungsoo doesn’t tag excessively. 

Some more scrolling, more food and photography. Then Baekhyun stops. It’s a rare selfie, with a friend who Baekhyun vaguely recognises. Kyungsoo’s wearing glasses that frame his face, making his wide eyes look bigger, warm and welcoming. Kyungsoo’s also smiling, like someone’s just said something really funny. The smile reaches his eyes, turning them into crescents. Mid-laughter. Completely genuine. Something in Baekhyun’s heart tugs. 

Wait—what? When did Baekhyun like the photo? He doesn’t remember double-tapping. Baekhyun’s sent into a frenzy, scrambling for his phone to unlike the photo because it was posted seven months ago. Seven months. Baekhyun succeeds but not before he receives a Direct Message. 

The eyes emoji. 

Fuck. Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun’s been creeping and Baekhyun just wants the ground to swallow him up. He throws his phone before diving onto his bed and pulling the covers over his head. He feels his face heat up. Why is he being like this? He fucks himself in videos on the internet, this is absurd. 

**_PenguinSoo:_ ** _ Creepin _ ’

Baekhyun’s face heats further, trailing to his neck now. Does he look at the Direct Message? Because on Instagram you can tell if they’ve read the message. Good God get a grip. After a moment of battling with himself, he opens the message. Be cool Byun. 

**_ByunSlut:_ ** _ So what? It’s a normal thing to do.  _

**_PenguinSoo is now following you._ ** Baekhyun shakes his head at the notification. But Baekhyun still follows him back. 

Baekhyun can explain his username—ByunSlut. While in highschool, all of Baekhyun’s friends would talk about how he’d somehow score with all the guys. So Byun Slut was born. 

**_PenguinSoo_ ** _ : I guess… I’m unsure of what to say now. Lol _

He still says Lol. Baekhyun can’t help but find that more endearing. Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say either. He closes the app down. 

~

Baekhyun would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about the conversation he shared with Kyungsoo. It’s been on his mind the past couple of days constantly. He’s been imagining what it could be like if Kyungsoo was his Daddy. Kyungsoo would respect him. He’d be fair, only punishing when needed. But he’d praise Baekhyun. Baekhyun wouldn’t be opposed to pushing his luck either… 

He’s been catching Baekhyun’s eye in lectures and seminars they shared. They’d only share eye contact for a moment or so, but there was so much said. 

Kyungsoo is shorter than the other guys Baekhyun’s been with. But he has a presence, the way he holds himself, the set way of his broad shoulders, the way he holds someone’s gaze, eyes warm. The angle of his jaw. The strength of his hands. The richness of his voice. The fullness of his mouth...

Baekhyun shakes his head. He better do something. 

~

Kyungsoo doesn’t miss this notification of a live broadcast. He’s in his dorm room for this one. He’s sat at his desk, on the website he visits often. A guess at what it is? Honestly, it’s not very hard—until something is. 

The video is almost identical to the one where Baby—Baekhyun—was wearing knee socks. He probably films in his dorm room. Shit, that’s hot. Kyungsoo doesn’t really know why. It just is. 

Back to the video—Baekhyun is sat in front of the camera, completely naked, his skin looks milky and soft. His mouth looks pink and slick as he licks his lips. He reaches for something off-screen. He fastens it around his neck. Oh, fuck.

It’s a collar. The collar’s pink, the same colour as his hair, Kyungsoo recalls. It’s made of wide, thick leather. It’s snug to the column of his throat. It’s has a ring coming from the centre. Attached to the ring is a long strip, the same colour and leather of the collar, though thinner.

“I bought this for you, Daddy.” Baekhyun’s voices is small and coy. For appeal. 

He tugs on the strip, his body jerking forward. Fuck. It’s a leash. 

Kyungsoo imagines wrapping the leather around his hand and wrist, tugging Baekhyun forward, on his knees, his baby’s eyes wide and willing. Shit. Kyungsoo needs to focus on the video. 

Baekhyun tugs again. “Mm, Daddy that feels nice.” Kyungsoo’s vaguely aware that the comments blow up. Kyungsoo doesn’t add his comments. He’s too busy shoving his hand into his pants. What’s the point of wearing them anymore? 

His fingers wrap around himself and he starts to move his hand, pumping. His head drops onto the back of his chair as he groans, already he wants to fucking cum. Shit. 

Baekhyun reaches down to his own cock. His breath catches in his chest. “Oh, Daddy. I’m so sensitive.” His fingers pay special attention to his head, his thumb and forefinger rolling over the slit. His body trembles and his other hand presses on the bed to support him. “Daddy—”

He rolls his hips into his hand, sighing again. “Oh Daddy, I’m already so close.” He shifts so his other hand cups his balls. “That feels so nice.” Baekhyun repeats. The hand on his cock works himself faster, moving from circling his cock and the head. His breath comes out in pants, his voice sounding shaky coming through the mic. Kyungsoo hasn’t been faring much better.

“Daddy, please let me cum. I want to cum for you.” 

“Shit, baby, yes you can cum.” Kyungsoo hears himself say, as if Baekhyun can hear him. 

White shoots onto Baekhyun’s torso and Kyungsoo cums almost simultaneously. “Ah, shit, baby.”

Baekhyun hums, vibrating through the mic. “Thank you, Daddy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The format's being weird please be patient while I sort it, thanks~


	4. Something 'Bout You

Baekhyun goes to the cafeteria early on Saturday morning to grab a coffee.The elective he’s taking with Kyungsoo is having a class trip, and he wanted to have something to wake him up before they left. He’s been waiting impatiently for the  barista to fucking hurry up. The person in the front of the line is struggling with their loose change and Baekhyun has to resist clenching his fists.

Why he was up at this ungodly hour on a Saturday morning was beyond him. But it’s so the trip doesn’t encroach on actual studies. Their professor decided it was a good idea for the whole class to take the train.

Baekhyun inwardly shrugs,at least he doesn’t have to pay for his ticket. Speaking of money,last night’s video went down a treat; he saw his profits go up six percent. Maybe he should wear his collar more often.

Finally, the barista gets to making Baekhyun’s coffee. He doesn’t know why it’s taking so long, it was a simple, plain Americano. He can only imagine how long the wait would be if he ordered a cappuccino.  

His mind drifts. He wonders if Kyungsoo watched the video from last night. Baekhyun mentally shakes himself. Without another thought about Kyungsoo, he swipes his Americano from the counter and takes a swig, nervous, his tummy doing backflips. The liquid scalds his tongue; he doesn’t taste the bitterness.

Their professor told the students to make their own way to the train station and he would give out their tickets there. Baekhyun recognises some fellow students shuffling their feet and wiping the sleep from their eyes, barely able to keep them open.

Baekhyun isn’t that bad. He’s nocturnal, but does fine on a few hours of sleep.

He joins the steadily growing group to get his ticket. Ugh, he has to wait around, realising the tickets are being passed from person to person. They’re so slow. He fights the urge to roll his eyes, sipping his coffee. As soon as he has his ticket he steps onto the platform.

Putting his coffee down, Baekhyun digs out his phone and a pair of headphones from his jacket pocket. He jams them into the jack and then into his ears, shutting anyone out who wants to talk to him—it’s too early for idle conversations.

His coffee is still warm when he picks it back up.

His eyes scan the platform, not really for anyone in particular—but yes, looking for someone in particular. Baekhyun gets a sinking feeling when he can’t see him. He doesn’t know if he’s even coming on the trip today—it is only an elective.

The train pulls up to the platform and Baekhyun is shoved towards the door by his classmates. He’s careful not to spill his drink, he looks down the train as he steps on, seeing someone else step on at another door.

They make eye contact. Kyungsoo wearing all black, showing off his broad chest and shoulders. He has a black baseball cap on. He looks so good, Baekhyun almost drops his coffee. He steps onto the train.

Surprisingly, he finds a seat for himself to sit at alone. Baekhyun likes it that way. He can watch the world pass him by. He yawns. Ah, there’s last night catching up with him. Absently, he sips his coffee again.

His mind drifts again as he wonders what this trip is going to be like. They’re going to a museum, probably with a few exhibits. Maybe he should have brought his camera. 

Another sip. He can taste the bitterness now.

Someone clears their throat behind him. Baekhyun looks up. 

He swallows. It’s Kyungsoo.

“May I join you?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun nods, surprised, like he’s on autopilot. Kyungsoo sits down opposite Baekhyun. He takes off his cap, his hair looking soft and touchable. Baekhyun adverts his eyes, trying to keep calm. 

He finishes his coffee.

Kyungsoo twiddles his thumbs on the fabric of his cap, waiting for the conversation to start.

Baekhyun is the one to speak first. “So um,” he gnaws on his lower lip, “I’ve been thinking…” he trails off.

Kyungsoo looks up at the smaller expectantly. His eyes are wide but unreadable; bottomless.

“I’ve considered your offer, Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo’s expression flick to something readable. Hope, maybe? It’s gone as quickly as it appeared.

A moment passes before anyone speaks. 

“Really?” Kyungsoo asks, and Baekhyun knows he’s trying to stay calm.

Baekhyun holds his gaze. He absently starts fiddling with his chosen choker of the day, unsure of what to do with his hands, suddenly nervous. Baekhyun nods slowly, his pink lips parting.

Kyungsoo takes in a breath and wets his lower lip, looking irresistibly suck-able. 

_ Fuck _ .

Baekhyun’s mind supplies him with the image of crawling into the taller’s lap and his daddy’s strong arms supporting him to his chest, before dropping, to grab hold of Baekhyun’s thighs.

The door between carriages opens and it’s one of Kyungsoo’s friends. Sehun? He walks past quickly, probably intent on finding the toilet. He glances at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, brow furrowing: they make an odd pair.

There’s a brief silence after the whirlwind that was Sehun passing, they stare at each other, a stillness hanging in the air between them. Baekhyun licks his lips and looks away from Kyungsoo’s. 

Finally, Kyungsoo sighs and shifts in his seat, his gaze following everywhere Baekhyun’s eyes skip.

“What can I do, Baekhyun?” He asks, his voice a deep plea. Baekhyun has to close his eyes briefly to keep from being affected by the timbre of that voice. When he opens them, they focus on Kyungsoo’s warm brown eyes, gaze sharp like a lion watching its prey. “What can I do to turn consideration into acception?”

A bubbly laugh escapes Baekhyun’s throat, nervous. “What can you do?” He repeats. He licks his lips again and picks at the stitching of his pants with slender fingers. “It’s not—it’s not what you can do, I mean you’re—” He looked up at Kyungsoo, a knowing smile spreading on his face.

“I’m what?” Kyungsoo asks, mirroring Baekhyun’s smile unconsciously.

“You’re you.” Baekhyun shrugs. “It’s really what  _ can’t  _ I do, you know? I’m not, um, I’m not rash.”

“Of course you aren’t.” Quiet amusement plays behind those warm brown eyes. “You go online with a pint of ice cream, idly scrolling, and order yourself a pretty pink collar for your next broadcast. You think ahead.”

By now, Baekhyun’s cheeks are flushed high with colour that spreads all the way to the tips of his ears, but the camboy stares right back at Kyungsoo, eyes flashing proudly. “Exactly,” is all he replies.

Delighted, Kyungsoo chuckles low in his chest. “Then, you beg for a daddy that you see every day in class but you keep it to yourself, and you gain more viewers as your desperation grows. That’s not rash either. Except, perhaps, that you’re bound to crack sometime.”

Baekhyun clenches his jaw. “I—” he stops himself, then visibly calms down. Slowly, a smug, teasing expression spreads across his face. “I take it you enjoyed it then? One of my most frequent comments is about my acting.”

Kyungsoo’s gaze is scathing as he drags his eyes across Baekhyun’s form, and Baekhyun feels more naked than he does before his camera. “I can think of so many things I would enjoy with you.”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, but before he has a chance to speak, Sehun comes dashing through the aisle again, cutting him off.

Fucking Sehun.

Sehun scans them again, the odd expression still plastered on his face. Sehun stumbles slightly, losing his balance as the train comes to a halt, pulling into the platform of their destination.

Sehun clears his throat, trying to downplay the fact that he almost fell over. “Soo, aren’t you going back to get your stuff? Jongin’s wondering where you’ve gone.”

Kyungsoo turns his head to the taller—he’d been looking at Baekhyun. “Sure.” He says, placing his hands on his thighs, before standing in one fluid motion. Putting his baseball cap back on, Kyungsoo follows Sehun out of the carriage, but makes sure Sehun isn’t looking when he glances back at Baekhyun, a small, smug smile tugging at his lips.

Baekhyun watches him go, and when the line of Kyungsoo’s shoulders have disappeared, he beams.

~

Kyungsoo catches glimpses of Baekhyun ahead of him, his pastel hair catching in the sunlight as Kyungsoo walks two abreast with Jongin to the art museum, Sehun behind them. He shifts his bag on his shoulder, vaguely listening to whatever Jongin is saying. Kyungsoo isn’t ignoring him, he just doesn’t have much to add to the conversation.

Kyungsoo smiles to himself, watching Baekhyun’s head flit from side to side. He’s looking for someone. He’s looking for Kyungsoo.  

Kyungsoo kinda tunes everything out, the chatter, the street noise, everything. Kinda fascinated by the fluidity Baekhyun does things. How softly he moves or how he speaks. Funny, isn’t it?

As they get to the art museum, the students’ minds are still relatively foggy with sleep as they shuffle into the foyer to be split into groups. Their professor calls the first three groups. Sehun and Jongin get placed in three.

“Mr Do—group four.”

Kyungsoo moves to where his group is standing. A couple more names into four…

“Mr Byun—group four.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen, excitement bubbling in his chest with the prospect of being with Kyungsoo. He walks over to group four but keeps his distance from Kyungsoo. No one knows.

The professor lets the groups go off to different exhibits, saying: “I will go with group four first then join the other groups throughout the visit. Remember to take notes.” Group four is slightly smaller than the other groups, that's probably why their professor chooses to go with them first.  

The exhibit they go to first is one of impressionist paintings, copies of course; being the real thing is unthinkable. Their professor chatters on about the soft strokes of the brush that it took to make the original. The original that isn't here. The professor keeps talking, most of the students zoning out; no one gives a shit anyway, it’s just an elective. Their professor seems to forget this.

Their professor is with them for about an hour, failing to make art sound interesting. Kyungsoo feels eyes on him, but when he looks for them, a head of candy floss hair snaps back. He smirks.  _ Isn't that cute? _

Whenever Kyungsoo takes the time to observe Baekhyun, he notices that the smaller’s breath hitches, just so, with his chest rising. He's completely aware that Kyungsoo is staring at him. Raking his eyes up and down the Baekhyun’s form, Kyungsoo already knows what's beneath his clothes. It's as if Baekhyun has heightened senses when it comes to Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo’s smirk gets wider, aware of that fact. He licks his lips.

The professor finally leaves, and Baekhyun places his bag down and gets out a notebook and pen as he actually makes somewhat of an effort to make notes. He drifts through the exhibit, paying attention the artist, date, details of each piece. Some pieces have extra information, the historical context and the like of the artists. Baekhyun makes a note of that as well.

He feels hands on his elbows and the presence of a strong body behind him, making him drop his pen, lips parting in an  _ O _ shape as the heat of another body ignites his skin.

“ _ Baby _ … Dropping things…” Kyungsoo chides lightly, his voice smooth and rich like chocolate, breath warm on the smaller’s ear. Baekhyun loses his train of thought, mind going utterly blank. Then he moves like a whirlwind, shoving everything into his bag before snatching Kyungsoo’s wrist, pulling him out of the exhibit.

Kyungsoo allows himself to be pulled, breathing out a light laugh.  _ Baby’s already so needy.  _ Kyungsoo finds it amusing, watching Baby’s head flit from side to side, searching for where they should go.

The smaller finds a bathroom and pushes the door open impatiently, half-dragging Kyungsoo inside. They make their way into a stall, locking it. As soon as they drop their bags on the floor, they’re forgotten. Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun against the flimsy door and it shakes on its hinges. Baekhyun takes off Kyungsoo’s cap andhangs it on the hook behind him.

“Daddy…” The word is breathy but genuine. They haven’t even begun yet.

Kyungsoo cups Baekhyun’s face in his hands,pressing their lips together, and Baekhyun whimpers into his mouth. Kyungsoo teases Baekhyun’s mouth open with his tongue. He coaxes the smaller to move his own, their tongues now mingle, and the pressure is warm and intoxicating. 

Baekhyun’s hands drop to the hem of Daddy’s t-shirt—pulling at it, whining impatiently, wanting and craving. Kyungsoo’s hands find the material, fingers fumbling to help pull the offending garment off, letting it fall onto Baekhyun’s bag.

Baekhyun pauses at the sight of his Daddy’s chest. Okay—he works out. Baekhyun certainly appreciates it. The needy part of him makes him reach out and claw at his Daddy’s chest desperately. Kyungsoo’s mouth closes over his Baby’s again, tongues quickly mingling against each other in a constant give and take.

“Shit,” breathes Kyungsoo. He’s so fucking hard. Baekhyun replies with a high pitched whimper. He wants him so badly.

Baekhyun’s blatant want sends them into a frenzy. They’re frantic,impatient fingers rushing to undo each other’s belts, pulling them through the loops and unbuttoning the fastenings. Baby reaches for his Daddy’s cock—

“Stay still.” Kyungsoo orders, his tone strong and firm. 

Baekhyun shivers. 

He halts, then drops his hands to his sides despite the throbbing craving to touch.

“Good boy.” Kyungsoo praises, his voice now rich and smooth with satisfaction.

Baekhyun licks his lips in anticipation, keening at the praise. He doesn’t want to act up yet and irk Daddy. That can come later. 

Kyungsoo presses himself to the smaller’s body and reaches around him to squeeze his ass, pulling down his pants past his ass cheeks. Baekhyun whispers a quiet, “Lube...” It’s a breath. He hasn’t been told he’s allowed to speak.

Kyungsoo glances at him, eyebrow cocking. “Where?”

“In my bag, Daddy.” That, earns him a pat on his ass, and Baekhyun jerks. Daddy’s action sent an  _ incredibly _ positive reaction to Baby’s cock. His lips part and his body arches towards Kyungsoo, as if a thread is pulling him forward.

Kyungsoo digs through Baekhyun’s backpack, fishing out a small bottle of lube, travel size, convenient. He pops open the cap to smear the clear liquid onto his fingers, rubbing his fingers together to warm the lube up. “Turn around, baby.”

Baekhyun obeys in a flash, pressing his palms flat on the door to brace himself. Kyungsoo is impressed— _ Baby’s so obedient _ . 

Kyungsoo doesn’t miss the way Baby moves his legs apart, in line with his palms on the door. His body goes slack against the frame when Kyungsoo presses the pad of his index finger to his pucker. Kyungsoo smirks at the way Baekhyun clenches around it, as if he’s desperate for the finger to fill him. He probably is. 

“Little slut.” Kyungsoo’s breath is hot at Baekhyun’s ear. “So desperate and needy for something to fill you up.”

Baekhyun’s mouth goes slack and barely a whimper falls out. Kyungsoo— _ Daddy _ —is so right; he hasn’t  _ had _ someone in  _ months _ , let alone someone who makes him  _ feel like this, _ and now, he’s just a wanton mess. It only serves to turn him on more. 

Kyungsoo massages the pad of his finger around the rim in circular motions, his nail catching slightly every so often. The mix of sensations causes Baby to shiver. He lets his head rest on the flimsy door, a barely audible  _ Daddy  _ falling from his lips. 

Kyungsoo pushes against the ring of muscle, pressing inside with only slight resistance; it’s only one finger after all; “Yes Baby?” 

Baby can’t reply, his tongue isn’t cooperating with him anymore, so he just shivers. 

“Now, now, Baby, you’ve got my attention, now speak.” 

Kyungsoo’s finger curls inside. 

Baekhyun can only let out a high pitched choke of a moan before he tries to regain his composure somewhat. “I want to be open for you, Daddy. I want to be stretched.” 

“Good boy.” Kyungsoo praises again, and he continues his ministrations until he’s adding another finger with Baby’s rim clenching around them. Kyungsoo scissors his fingers, stretching the warm, soft walls before curling and pulling out. As he does so, Baby pushes his ass back, trying to keep the fingers inside him. 

“Baby… so eager…” Kyungsoo’s voice remains low, pulling his fingers out. “Does Baby want another finger?”

Baekhyun turns his head to rest his cheek against the door, keeping his eyes downcast. He nods. He’s rewarded with Daddy thrusting a third finger inside. Warm lips press at the nape of Baby’s neck, sucking and licking in time with the lazy curls of Daddy’s fingers inside. Kyungsoo’s fingers ghost just over Baekhyun’s prostate before he pulls out completely. 

Baekhyun whines, his dignity disappearing. Kyungsoo was right—like he said on the train—he is desperate, it’s been so long; he wants someone to take control, to fill him up and make him  _ forget _ —

Kyungsoo— _ Daddy _ —presses his slicked up cock against Baby’s hole, teasing with the blunt head. Baby whines again, getting impatient now. Daddy smirks behind him, loving how unapologetic his Baby is. He pushes himself inside and they both groan at the feeling. He waits for Baby to give him an indication to move. Another whine. 

Daddy rolls his hips, slow and deep. Baby gasps,  _ he’s so thick _ . The fact only serves to make him shiver. Every time Daddy pulls out, there’s a delightful drag of the ring of muscle and Baby revels in it. He wants to feel it all. 

“ _ Daddy _ ,” Baby whimpers, “I want you to go faster.”

“Patience…” Daddy chides lightly, pressing a kiss to the nape of Baby’s neck. “Let Daddy enjoy you first.” 

Baby whimpers at that, moaning as Daddy starts to push in deeper with every new thrust of his hips. They become more addicted to each drag of the pull back out. Daddy takes hold of Baby’s hips and squeezes before giving him a light smack, coaxing him to move. Baby doesn’t need to be told twice, pushing his ass back now with every thrust, creating a pace. 

Daddy’s grip changes, lifting Baby’s hips so he can adjust the angle to reach his prostate. Baby cries out, his prostate being hit dead on. 

Daddy moves closer, his chest pressing against the smaller’s back so he can whisper in his ear. He slows down and that makes Baby’s body shake. “Now, now Baby… Do you want us to get caught?” 

Baby bites his lip, and shakes his head. 

“Good.” Daddy says before he gives a particularly hard thrust, groaning as he does so. They work to make the pace again, hitting Baby’s prostate with every roll of Daddy’s hips. Baby’s reaches back to hold his Daddy’s wrist, his back arching back in such a captivating curve. 

“ _ Daddy—I’m close _ .” Baby’s moans, throat hoarse from broken groans and whimpers. 

“That’s good, Baby.” Daddy praises, reaching round for his Baby’s cock, his fingers circling around in the length in a loose fist. Baby’s breath hitches at the contact. “Aren’t you sensitive, little one?” 

Baby whimpers and nods slowly in confirmation. “I want to cum. Let me cum.  _ Please. _ ” 

Daddy begins to move his hand up and down lazily: working him closer, but not quite there yet. He presses his thumb and forefinger at the base of his cock, making Baby sigh, before Daddy starts the languid pace of his hand again, up and down, up and down. He rolls his thumb over the head, changing pressure. This is all happening at the same time of Daddy moving his hips. 

_ Oh _ , Baby can tell Daddy’s getting close now too as his pace starts to stutter. Daddy’s hand works faster now, keeping time with speed of his hips. “You can cum now, Baby.” 

That was all Baby needed—he splatters white over the stall door, and a little bit drips onto Daddy’s hand. Daddy changes his grip again, holding onto both of his hips. He fucks into him hard and fast until he’s cumming too, painting the soft walls with his cum. Daddy leans forward to suck a mark onto Baby’s neck. It’s at the nape, so no one should see it. But it’ll remain— _ Baby is his _ . He rolls his hips one last time as he rides the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Daddy pulls out, and he watches with satisfaction as his cum drips out. He glances at his dirtied hand. “You’re a messy Baby, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” Baby turns around, his now limp cock hanging between his legs. Daddy leans in for a swift kiss, and when he pulls away, Kyungsoo’s heart shape smile reappears. 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun clean themselves—and the door—before putting their clothes back in order. Their hair is still messy though, but Baekhyun shrugs. Baekhyun snatches Kyungsoo’s baseball cap from the hook and pulls it on.

Kyungsoo’s lips pull into a smirk. 

They have an arrangement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Emma <3 and @nsfwbummie on twitter!!~


	5. Wrong Place (For My Love)

The carpeted floor is rough, indenting Baby’s knees. He fights the urge to shift. He was told to keep still. Daddy’s orders. 

It’s Baby’s fault he’s in this situation. He had goaded Daddy until he was subject to punishment. So here he sits. On his knees until Daddy moves or says something. Baby doesn’t dare look up. He doesn’t know what Daddy’s limit is yet and Baby isn’t entirely sure if he’s allowed to look up yet or if at all. 

His fingertips thrum with the urge to move, perhaps it's just his outgoing nature but Baby resists. Then the feeling starts curling at his nape—willing him to move—at which, he still doesn’t. 

He hears Daddy move before he sees him in his peripheral. He’s been looking at the fibres of the carpet. Daddy’s orders. Baby hears the tinkle of the chain shifting in Daddy’s hands. The links are incredibly fine and if Daddy tried hard enough, the links would snap under his hands. But perhaps it wasn’t the time right now.  

The chain tinkles again, Baby feels the chain shifting. Baby gets tugged forward slightly. Then again; making him look up. Daddy looks down at him. Jaw set. Eyes like fire. The chain is wrapped around his forearm, holding onto the leash possessively. 

“Now, Baby. What was it that you did wrong?”

Baby hesitates to answer. Daddy pulls him onto his knees, his other hand coming to caress the collar attached to the leash. Daddy touches Baby’s jaw and Baby’s eyes flutter for a moment. “Go on, pet.” Baby shivers. 

“I was being bratty.” 

Daddy hums, low in his chest, agreeing. 

About an hour and a half ago, Baekhyun had crawled next to Kyungsoo and asked him how  _ Daddy _ he could get. To Kyungsoo, that sounded like a challenge. Now, Baekhyun is on his knees, with a collar fixed around the column of his throat, and Kyungsoo holding the leash. 

Baby’s cock is lying on his thighs, stiff and pink. Wanting to be touched. He resists the urge again to move. He waits.  _ So much waiting…  _ Daddy wraps the chain around his forearm and tugs:  _ pay attention _ . 

“Have you learnt your lesson?” His voice is authoritative and formal. Simply carrying out the punishment. 

Now, this exchange is just calculated moves. Like a card game. An exchange of power and control. Baby makes the wrong move. He smirks. Daddy doesn’t miss it. He hauls Baby forward. He catches Baby by the collar, forcing him to make eye contact. Baby feels the metal push against his throat, shortening his air supply. It makes him dizzy. Daddy’s lip curls. “Oh no, darling.” 

Daddy wrenches him to his feet and walks him over to the bed. “On your knees. Bend over the bed,” he orders. Baby obeys but slowly, taking his time; drawing it out. Afterall, all of his Daddy’s attention was on him. 

“You must really want a spanking.” Daddy says, his voice is remains level. “Now, count.” 

The first blow is swift but tempered. Baby gets the feeling Daddy could spank him harder. “One.” The word comes out almost a beat too late. Mercifully, Daddy lets it slide. Baby doesn’t count on it happening again. Another slap lands on his right cheek. “Two.” Baby whimpers. That was harder. 

Baby can hear his breathing in his ears and wonders if the anticipation is worse than the spanking itself. “Three.” This one was softer than its predecessors but it still makes his heart skip in his chest. 

Daddy is unpredictable in his delivery—keeping Baby on his toes; as it were. Daddy wasn’t going to let up yet, though. Baby has come to expect that. “ _ Four. _ ” This one, the number is ripped from his chest.  _ It stings _ . Baby’s nails claw at the sheets, his mouth is agape against the duvet. 

He feels Daddy’s hand in his hair, fisting it. Daddy comes to place the softest kiss on the nape of his neck, to juxtapose the visceral nature of the punishment.  

Baby whines again, “Daddy…”

“Aren’t you only meant to be counting? Did I give you permission to say anything else?”

A wordless whine. Thankfully, it’s overlooked. 

“ _ Five _ .” The hardest so far, lands across Baby’s thigh. He jerks forward, his cock rubs against the side of the bed, his claws at the sheets again but bites down on the duvet. 

Daddy’s hand comes down on the heated flesh however this touch is tender: a caress. His hand is cool, soothing and Baby fights the want to moan. He turns his head to the side to look at his Daddy, his pretty pink lips parted, but silent. 

“Have you learnt your lesson?” Daddy repeats, in the same tone as before.  _ Wrong move _ . 

Baby smirks again and Daddy brings him to his feet. “Get on the bed.” Daddy’s voice sounds like crushed velvet, a little rough. It sends a shiver down Baby’s spine.

Baby opts to follow orders, crawling on the bed with a gentle sway in his hips. He lies on his back and arranges his limbs so his body is open, tempting. Daddy unclasps the leash on Baby’s collar and discards of it. 

Daddy reaches onto his desk and grabs a small vibrator. “Hands above your head.” His voice remains low. Baby complies, every movement now measured. Daddy drops the vibrator on the bed next to him in order to tie Baby’s wrists together with rope from under the bed. He moans, his hazy eyes connecting with Daddy’s sharp ones. Baby arches his back, enjoying the attention.

“You’re a slut for attention, aren’t you?”

“Of course, Daddy.” He bites his lip. He rubs his wrists together in anticipation. “For  _ your _ attention.” 

Daddy pauses, catching a meaning; he searches Baby’s face for an explanation but his eyes have fluttered closed. He shakes his head. Daddy presses on. He retrieves a blindfold and fixes it around Baby’s head. If Baby can see where the vibrator goes, that would be playing fair. 

Baby feels the vibrator trailing down his side. It surprises him. He yelps. He hears Daddy hum in approval. Baby can’t lie, he likes relinquishing control once in awhile. It’s a testament to his Daddy. But at the same time, the thought frightens him because he’s been in control for so long. He’s in control of his life. He controls how he’s perceived online and off it. 

The vibrator is on his nipple next. Baby flinches away from it. His nipples are hard from arousal and sensitive. Daddy continues the onslaught. Baby groans and whines, rolling his hips up into the empty air. “You’re so pretty when you’re needy, Baby.” 

Baby keens under the praise. He turns his head to the side, exposing his neck. Daddy thinks how pretty his neck would look with marks on it. Baby had expressed, after they fucked in the art gallery, that he didn’t want Daddy marking him. Because it would cause suspicion. Daddy had complied so far—and he didn’t want to jeopardize what he had with his Baby. 

But a carnal part of him wanted to mark him. The marks would be proof of Baby belonging to him. And no one else. 

Baby’s next whine breaks Daddy out of his train of thought. Daddy trails the vibrator down Baby’s sternum, over his naval and over his abdomen. Not on his cock though. Baby ruts up into the air, desperate. 

“Do I need to tie every part of you to the bed?” 

Baby halts. His hips calm and lower back to the bed. Then Daddy just watches, observing Baby mewl and whimper with no stimulation and no hint of when it might come again. Daddy focuses on the rise of fall of Baby’s white chest. Then up, to the way Baby licks his lips. Daddy would love to see how Baby’s eyelashes flutter over his cheekbones but Baby being blindfolded is a treat in itself. Baby has to rely on his other senses. Fascinating. 

Daddy hikes up the setting. He places the vibrator just over Baby’s cock. Baby squeals. He has to fight not to move, tension filling his body. He breathing is shallow, chest now heaving. 

Daddy smirks. “Good boy.” 

He lowers the setting slightly as to not make him squeal again. He places it on the tip and Baby groans. Too much stimulation and not enough, simultaneously. Baby mewls. He wants more. He takes the vibrator off to repeat the action, watching Baby fight to remain still again. He changes the setting so the vibrator pulses. Baby’s breaths start to come out in pants. Another mewl—but it sounds more like a beg. 

“How does it feel? Be a good boy and tell Daddy.” 

Baby jerks. “It's… Too much… I—” He breaks himself off.

“Yes?”

“—I can’t take it.” Baby bites his lip.

“Would you rather you cum?” There was an underlying command being said:  _ Answer the question _ . 

“Yes, Daddy. Please.” 

Daddy stops the vibrator for a moment and catches the head of Baby’s cock between is thumb and forefinger. He strokes it, circling his thumb and watches Baby’s mouth fall open, his pink lips making an  _ O _ shape. 

He takes the blindfold off and Baby’s eyes flutter, focusing on his Daddy. “Let me cum, please.” 

Daddy smiles, putting the vibrator to the underside of his Baby’s cock. He watches get closer to release; how he struggles to keep still and pull on his restraints. 

Daddy keeps it there until Baby's back arches with a high pitched moan; white splatters his chest, staining his skin. He relaxes back into the sheets and he stares up at his Daddy, his hair mussed. 

“Have you learnt your lesson, little one?” Daddy says, for the final time.

“Yes Daddy.” His voice is sweet.

Baby pushes himself up and their lips press together in a kiss. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

thanks to emma for proofing and stuff 


	6. Jealous/Reaction

hi, so if you haven't already noticed, I've had a prolonged absence and for those who don't know, its been because of many things, uni and mental health issues. Through said things, I lost all my confidence with writing and its taken me a while to get back into the swing. I don't know if I'll be able to update regularly but hey when have I ever? Anyway, you guys deserved an explanation and now you can hopefully enjoy the chapter <3 

not beta'ed we ride and die as men

~

Baekhyun can’t get the other day out of his head. He can’t focus, staring at the board blankly, replaying it all in his head. The way Daddy touched him, the way Daddy spoke. He sucks his lip into his mouth and he brings his fingers to his mouth, trailing over his upper lip until he starts pulling at his lower lip. A shiver runs up his spine, then he exhales.

He gets a buzz in his pocket, a text.

Do you want to study with me after your lecture? Kyungsoo had sent.

Sure, I’ll be out soon~ Baekhyun shoots back.

Ace, comes the reply.

Baekhyun can feel the entire class eyeing the clock like a bomb, watching it tick forward, impending the end of the lecture. The time flicks over and a student’s alarm embarrassingly goes off signifying the inevitable. The lecturer’s shoulders sag in defeat, there is no way they will pay attention now. He gestures with the tilt of his head that they can go.

Baekhyun swipes the important stuff: his file binder, his pen, his wallet and his phone. Stuffing the two latter objects into his jeans’ pockets, he runs a hand through his fluffy pastel pink hair. En route to the library, he stops off at a vending machine for a chocolate bar and a coffee. He’ll need to stay awake for whatever Kyungsoo has in mind.

He stops upon entering the library, suddenly his stomach filling with butterflies; he fiddles with his choker. Luckily, the butterflies don’t have long enough to set in; he spots Kyungsoo across the room and he’s claimed a table for them to study together. Baekhyun sets his stuff down on the table without Kyungsoo noticing so he can sneak up behind him and jab in the waist making the darked haired male jump. Kyungsoo whirls round in shock, but his face softens and gets suspicious simultaneously, but he lets it go.

“How was lecture?” Kyungsoo asks, sitting down.

“Like any other. Dull, tedious.” Baekhyun replies, finding a seat next to Kyungsoo.

They both open their file binders, finding what work or reading that needed doing. They focused on their work (surprisingly) and exchanged words here and there. It felt like a rhythm, a comfortable rhythm.

A newcomer stands over their table after some time has passed. Baekhyun looks up, not recognizing him. The newcomer has a strong jaw and soft eyes that turn into crescents when he smiles; he’s smiling at Kyungsoo. They must know each other.

“Baekhyun, this is Jongin. I invited him to study with us.” Kyungsoo says matter of factly. Jongin sits down across from them.

“You’re cute.” Baekhyun compliments. Jongin looks as if he doesn’t know what to do with the praise. Baekhyun glances at Kyungsoo. He squints with his shoulders lifting, Kyungsoo’s entire posture tenses, on the defence.

“Jongin has a boyfriend.” Kyungsoo explains bluntly. The tension doesn’t ease.

Baekhyun props the end of his pen into the corner of his mouth, giggling. “I wasn’t asking him out on a date. I was merely pointing out the obvious.” He shrugs, his hands finding his lap. Jongin looks away from them both, eyes focusing on his notes; which apparently have gotten way more interesting.

Baekhyun fights a jolt when Kyungsoo’s hand lowers onto his thigh, the action shouting authority, belonging, mine. Baekhyun takes his phone from the table to do one thing or another. Next moment, there’s a buzz from Kyungsoo’s pocket.

Kyungsoo pulls out his phone to check the new text from none other than Baekhyun. It read: “How daddy can you get?”

Kyungsoo looks up at Baekhyun and feels his shoulders shift, oh so Baby was proposing a challenge? Kyungsoo was sure he’d rise up to it. He glances to Jongin with a look that said be right back. He takes Baekhyun’s hand, pulling him up and away from the table.

Baekhyun glances at Jongin’s expression: a mixture of shock and surprise but he doesn’t say anything against what was about to occur.

Kyungsoo tugs Baekhyun into the darkest depths of the stacks, the only way they’d get caught is if some nerd was wandering; sort of doubtful. But it was still public enough to get off on the thrill. Kyungsoo, after finding what he considers the perfect spot, pushes the smaller up against the shelves.

“Daddy…” Baekhyun breathes, arms up against the books too, framing his face. He takes a deep breath, eyes fluttering, mouth parting, lips pink. Kyungsoo fights the urge to growl possessively. Baekhyun bites his lip.

Kyungsoo’s hands close around the other’s waist, his grip is tight. He leans forward, mouth pressing to the juncture of Baby’s neck. Daddy takes a deep breath now too, “What was that? Did you want to make Daddy jealous?”

Baby turns his head away, a blush colouring his cheeks. Daddy punctuates what he says next with a kiss just above Baby’s collarbone. “Answer me.”

Baby whines before speaking, voice soft. “I wanted a reaction.”

Daddy hums, smug, he starts to mouth at Baby’s skin; whenever they’re together, they fall into a rhythm, a pattern. Baby presses a hand his chest, and Daddy pulls away to see why. Baby’s hand fumbles into his pocket, pulling out his phone. Baby looks up, through his eyelashes. Daddy licks his lips. “Just don’t get my face.”

A thrill bubbles in Baby’s chest. He turns away from Daddy to set up the live stream on his channel. Daddy’s face isn’t in the shot as requested, neither is Baby’s; just their bodies. As soon as Baby opens the feed, he already has viewers popping up, ready for debauchery.

Baby whines as Daddy pulls down his trousers, his hands heavy, impatient. Thankfully, Baby’s angled the camera so as Daddy gets on his knees behind Baby, his face still can’t be seen. Baby gasps, jerking forward as the flat of Daddy’s tongue presses against his pink rim. Ass eating was necessary as this was one of the few occasions that they didn’t have lube with them. Daddy’s tongue flicks up and Baby whines in response. He barely registers the comments flooding in talking about how they would do a better job in fucking him, objectifying him, leering pet names. In this moment, all that didn’t matter; all Baby could focus on was Daddy’s tongue and how it was doing a fabulous job of wrecking him.

Daddy darts his tongue inside, wetting Baby up, just starting to stretch him open. Baby’s hole clenches a little around his tongue, needy and desperate. Daddy hums his approval which vibrates into Baby’s core, making him shiver and whine. Daddy’s hands come down on Baby’s ass, grabbing at him possessively. A spank, a mark of belonging with Baby jerking forward again.

Daddy thrusts with his tongue again and Baby’s pucker tightens around it once more, with Baby’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. Daddy stands after that with his hands circling around his hips, pulling him back to press against Daddy’s crotch: to show how hard it had become. Baby whimpers.

Daddy pushes up the smaller’s shirt, revealing the small of his back before pushing the fabric up to bunch over his shoulders. Daddy’s head dips again to press his lips to the canvas of his back. He takes a moment to graze his teeth up, setting Baby’s nerves on edge. Daddy keeps the trail moving up and up until his mouth is latching onto Baby’s neck with his teeth pulling at Baby’s choker.

Daddy flicks his tongue over the satin of the choker, wetting it; mine; and Baby is trembling against him. Another kiss and Daddy is pressing a nimble finger to Baby’s rim, pushing it inside and Baby has to stifle a groan. Without lube, there’s a burn but Baby revels in the stretch of it. Daddy wiggles his digit, stretching him out for a second. Baby whimpers, turning his head and craning his neck to try and watch, which he does in vain as Daddy turns his head back round. Baby makes a pitiful incoherent sound in reply.

The smaller makes a sound of disapproval when Daddy pulls out his fingers fully, but that’s soon silenced when Daddy brings three fingers to Baby’s lips. “Wet them.” Baby’s mouth wraps around them in an instant, tongue swirling, suckling slightly. Baby doesn’t notice the comments of the stream going crazy, in case you needed a reminder that this was live on the internet.

With three fingers wet, Daddy pushes them back inside and Baby arches back, creating such a beautiful arc. The stretch continues, wrecking and ruining Baby so he’s a pliant mess. Sharply, Daddy turns Baby around and shoves him up against the stacks of books, his back connecting with the spines. The smaller lets himself be manhandled, Daddy adjusts his grip onto Baby’s thighs, keeping them open. He pauses to silently ask for consent, they share the conversation with their eyes, but ending with Baby nodding to continue.

Daddy lines his cock up with Baby fluttering hole. He thrusts inside and Baby throws his head back, moaning out loud with the pleasant burn. “Daddy.” Baby’s hands wrap around Daddy’s neck to bring him in for a searing kiss. Once Daddy pulls away, he adjusts his grip on Baby’s waist so his thighs can fit snugly onto Daddy’s hips so Daddy can fuck him in earnest.

Daddy starts with a brutal pace. “This is what happens when you make Daddy jealous.” Baby hums in acknowledgement before tightening his fingers into Daddy’s hair to pull him close and whisper in his ear.

“Maybe I should make you jealous more often.” Baby smirks. Daddy almost growls in reply, pushing Baby back against the stacks again, reaffirming his authority. A loud moan escapes Baby’s mouth and Daddy’s hand is there quickly to muffle it, so they don’t get caught; but this would allow Baby to continue moaning all he wants.

Unfortunately, due to the position they’re in, Baby can’t push himself deep onto Daddy’s cock, and he’s at the mercy of his Daddy, which is thrilling in itself due to Daddy being in command of him. The pace itself barely ever falters, Baby having no choice but to succumb to it; and with a shift of the angle just so, Baby is seeing stars, with him gripping his Daddy so tightly, his nails clinging on and yet never wanting Daddy to stop.

“Fuck.” Daddy mutters under his breath. “So good.”

Baby’s moans happen to get progressively louder, the harder Daddy rocked into him, naturally, with Daddy’s hand pressing firmer onto the smaller’s mouth each time. Then Daddy switches it up.

He slows down, rocking deeper, making Baby feel all of it. Baby’s pucker taking him in with each thrust, craving, desperate. Baby’s mind feeling as if it was consumed in a haze of lust. He presses his mouth on any part of skin of Daddy’s he can see—his neck—after swatting away the hand keeping him quiet. Baby mouths kiss after kiss and bite in time with the spearing of the cock in his ass. Daddy gives a particularly hard thrust, hitting Baby’s prostate, head on. Baby’s moan is stifled in Daddy’s neck, followed by another kiss.

“Let’s make you cum.” Daddy whispers, a flurry of comments pouring in after that; the audience wanting to see Baby wrecked and ruined. The books allow for support so Daddy can reach for Baby’s cock, fingers circling the slight, yet pink leaking length. With Daddy’s touch, Baby realises how close he is and he’s on the brink. He whines into Daddy’s skin, muffling himself.

“Sorry? What was that?” Daddy taunts. Baby leans his head back on the books again to repeat what he’d just whined.

“Oh fuck.” His chest heaves. “Make me cum, please.”

Daddy’s pace increases once more, with reckless abandon, fucking into the smaller’s body with clear intent. Baby’s bouncing on Daddy’s thick cock, with the head rubbing on his prostate, white flashing over his vision and then a sticky white mess is made of his clothes as he’s cumming, moaning aloud. He bites his lip as he tries to control his breathing as he comes down. Daddy cums shortly after, filling up Baby’s hole, so full. Baby groans at the feel of it.

Baekhyun groans as Kyungsoo pulls out. “Shit.” He murmurs before grabbing his phone idly to turn off the stream. The first drop of dread falls into the pit of Baekhyun’s stomach. His rational thought process catching up with him. He shouldn’t have done that. What he and Kyungsoo have infers a relationship. Baekhyun is meant to remain as desireable, somehow attainable but still not within reach. That’s the fantasy he creates for the audience. The fantasy he shares with Kyungsoo isn’t for anyone but them. He scrolls through the comments. Some things that are said make Baekhyun’s skin crawl. Then there are  malicious comments. That was new.

Then there was the comment that was the address for the university.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Emma for beta reading!
> 
> Comment and Kudos would mean the world to me! <3


End file.
